Englandx oc Request Series
by Kasumi-chan1512
Summary: Hetalia is not mine. The original characters are not mine unless otherwise specified. This is a request from a friend. Will be a series of Englandxoc oneshot request... rated m for content of second chapter for safety... **Edit 7/15** Chapter titles consist of Oneshot title and pairing name (Example: UkUs, FrUk, Asakiku ect...)
1. Just Another Day (AsaEli)

**So hey guys. This is a request from a friend from school. Originally she asked me to write an England Lemon for her but I**** said that I had no experience writing Lemons so she let me write some fluff. ****Not that I'm any good at that either... But at least I tried and the characters are not mine. **

* * *

Arthur rubbed his eyes tiredly, 'Looks like the start of another day,' he thought as he sighed. That is, until the door creaked open revealing the small body of his son, Ethan.

"Happy Father's Day, Daddy!" Ethan said as he pulled himself up on the bed. The four-year old smiled happily at Arthur as he patted his son's head.

"Thank you, Son." Arthur replied, hugging the boy. Ethan pulled himself out of the embrace and jumped off of the bed, exclaiming he had a gift for his father. When the lad came back with a nicely wrapped present and a hand-made card, he said, "Mummy took me out to get this for you," the boy handed the gift to Arthur and pulled himself up the bed. As if on cue, Ethan's mother Elizabeth walked into the room trying to balance a tray of tea and assorted breakfast foods.

"Good morning, Arthur," Elizabeth smiled at her husband. Her grey eyes shone brightly in the morning sunlight as she set the tray down on the bed. "Happy Father's Day, Dear."

"Thank you, love," Arthur smiled back, hugging Elizabeth's side lightly. Arthur opened the card first. '_To the world's best Daddy! Love from Ethan and Mummy xo_' Ethan drew a picture of Arthur, Elizabeth, and himself holding hands on the inside of card.

"This is wonderful, Ethan, thank you," Arthur said, once again hugging the boy.

"You're welcome, Daddy." Ethan said excitedly, returning the hug, "Open your gift!"

"Okay, Okay," Arthur chuckled, opening the gift that sat in his lap, smiling when he saw custom-made tea set. "These are lovely,"

"I know you really like tea," Ethan said with a gigantic smile plastered on his face, "So I thought I would get you something you could use everyday."

"The custom-made-order part was just a plus," Elizabeth added in as she poured a cup of tea for her husband while he ate a few pieces of toast and some eggs.

XXX

After breakfast had been eaten, Elizabeth cleared away the empty tray and dishes, while Arthur and Ethan sat at the table. Arthur was attempting to teach the boy how to play solitaire when the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it," Ethan said as he ran to the phone. "Hello, Kirkland residence. Ethan speaking, who are you?"

"Hello there, Ethan, I am Doctor Middleton" the woman on the other end of the line said, "Is your mother in? May I speak with her?"

"Yes," Ethan replied, "May I ask what type of Doctor you are?"

"I'm a Lady Doctor," Dr. Middleton replied with a soft chuckle.

"Okay," Ethan said brightly, "Mummy! The lady doctor is calling for you,"

"Alright, Sweetheart, now run along and go finish you solitaire game with your father," Elizabeth said as she took the phone from Ethan, ruffling his blonde hair.

XXX

Ethan cleaned up the playing cards off the table in the kitchen. 'Mummy sure has been on the phone for a long time now,' he thought to himself, "Hey daddy?"

"Yes, Ethan?" Arthur replied, grabbing out the milk out of the refrigerator, "Would you like some milk as well?"

The Four-year old nodded and proceeded to ask his question. "What's a Lady Doctor?"

Arthur almost choked on his milk due to the sudden question. Clearing his throat, Arthur replied, "It's a doctor that only girls go to, Son. Why do you ask?"

"Mummy's not sick is she?!" the blonde-haired child gasped with a look of horror on his face, "I don't want mummy to be sick!"

"Who said anything about me being sick?" Elizabeth strolled into the kitchen with a smile on her face. "I'm perfectly healthy. Nothing to worry about."

"Then why were you on the phone for so long, Mummy?" Ethan asked curiously.

"We'll talk about that later, Sweetheart. Now, go get dressed in something nice to wear to your cousin Alfred's house." Elizabeth said dodging the young lad's question.

As soon as Arthur knew that Ethan was out of hearing range, he turned to his wife and said, "So why _were_ you on the telephone for so long, Love?"

"Well, dear," Elizabeth sighed, "do you want the good news or the bad news?"

Arthur paled a little when the words left Elizabeth's mouth. "Lizzy, is there something wrong? Did something happen?"

"No, silly," Elizabeth laughed lightly, grasping one of Arthur's hands and placing it on her belly, "I'm pregnant."

Arthur's jaw dropped slightly in shock before a bright smile formed on his face. Elizabeth smiled back before the two shared a kiss.

"Eww Mummy and Daddy are kissing," The two adults looked in Ethan's direction just in time to see his face scrunched up in mock disgust while Arthur and Elizabeth laughed at their son. It was at that moment that Arthur decided that today would be one of the best days he'd ever had.


	2. Ditched for a Smoke Break (AsaEli)

**Meh. I wouldn't mind doing requests for you guys. So anyways... Second request for Nikki because she asked for it. And because I just adore England. This is based on one of our Role-plays. sorry for any OOCness. And thanks to ThePuppyluv24 for favoriting.  
**

* * *

Looking at the stacks of paperwork that sloppily adorned the surface of the table in front of her, Elizabeth sighed softly.

'These meetings are so pointless,' the province thought, 'We never get anything worthwhile accomplished. So why do I continue to come here? I should just leave. If there's anything ground-breaking that happens, I'm sure Mattie will tell me about it.'

Elizabeth ran a hand through her ash-blonde hair. Grey eyes sending a stormy glare over the other unnoticing states, provinces, and nations. The meeting room was noisy with the bickering of nations as they talked over alliances and treaties. The chatter was the perfect cover for Elizabeth to sneak out and ditch the conference. She'd done it enough times, anyways. Once she was out of the meeting, the blonde headed straight for the roof top.

"Ah... alone at last," Elizabeth smiled to herself, while pulling out a cigarette from the pack she hid in her bra and lighting it. She took one long drag from it before leaning against the railing on the roof. By the time Elizabeth decided that she was bored with smoking on the rooftop, she had but three cigarettes left in her pack. "Damn," the ash-blonde cursed, "There goes my week's worth of smokes." She could almost hear the lecture that she was going to get from her brother, Andrew, for ditching the conference to take a smoke break. The grey-eyed blonde rolled her eyes at the thought, lighting another cigarette in the process.

"You know those things can cause cancer, right, love," Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at Arthur, who was standing by the door to the roof.

"Yeah, but does it look like I care?" Elizabeth chuckled, slightly irritated by Arthur's sudden appearance. "So what brings you up here? Finally get tired a trying to strangle Francis?"

Arthur rolled his green eyes and strode over to where Elizabeth was leaning against the rail and held his hand out. "Alright, love, hand them over." Arthur said, gesturing toward the unfinished cigarette in Elizabeth's hand. "You promised your brother that you'd quit."

Elizabeth just smiled, her stormy grey orbs clouding with lust that dripped into the words of her next sentence, "If you can _find_ them, you can keep them. The ash-blonde winked at the Brit and then sauntered back toward the building, casually putting out the cigarette out on the sole of her shoe. Let's just say, Elizabeth had never seen Arthur's cheeks tinted as brightly as they were now.

"E-Elizabeth! That is a highly inappropriate suggestion right now!" The bushy-browed Brit said, obviously flustered by the actions of the British Columbian in front of him. This caused another devious smile to turn up Elizabeth's lips.

"Awww, is wittle Bwitain afwaid of mixing business with pleasure?" The ash-blonde teased.

"Afraid?!" Arthur scoffed as he strolled over to Elizabeth, "I'm not the one who should be afraid, love; and I'm nowhere near little, Sweetheart." The green-eyed blonde whispered into Elizabeth's ear before leaning into nibble on it lightly, leaving Elizabeth to gasp at both the sensation and Arthur's sudden boldness.

"W-What do you me- Ah!" the ash-blonde moaned as the Brit kissed down her neck. It didn't take Arthur long to find the sweet spot in the junction between Elizabeth's neck and shoulder, and before long, the grey-eyed girl was a gasping wreck beneath him; blush tinted Elizabeth's cheeks to a rosy shade of red, grey eyes hazed over by pleasure. Arthur had to admit that he was turned on seeing the young province like that; and it was all because of him.

Arthur pulled at the tie around Elizabeth's neck, loosening it and undoing the first few buttons in the process. The Brit ravished the newly revealed skin with light kisses before moving back up to the ash-blonde's face. Now, Elizabeth was pinned between Arthur and rooftop of the building. If it was possible, Elizabeth's face was surely turning redder due to the position that she now found herself in.

"Lizzy," She heard Arthur ask dominantly, seductively, darkly, "do you want me to show you what I meant?" A quick nod from the ash-blonde was all the confirmation the Brit needed before he kissed her roughly, not at all bothering to ask permission before shoving his tounge in her mouth. They fought for dominance, which Elizabeth lost, and soon Arthur's tounge was exploring every inch of the moist cavern.

As the two swapped spit, Arthur's hands worked on ridding Elizabeth of her shirt and bra. Elizabeth turned her head to the side to hide her blush of embarrassment. Her breasts weren't really big, unlike the other female provinces in her family- in fact, Elizabeth looked almost flat-chested in comparison to her older sisters Manitoba and New Brunswick.

Arthur saw her reaction and chuckle lightly, "Oh, come now, Love. Don't be like that," Arthur tossed the bra away to another corner of the roof. "I think you look perfect."

"R-really," the ash-blonde felt her heart flutter against her bare chest and a soft smile found its way to her lips. Elizabeth snaked her arms around Arthur's neck and pulled him down for a kiss as the door to the roof burst open.

"Hey, Lizzy, are you-" Alfred stood before the province and nation, his eyes glued to the scene before him like a horrible car wreck that he just couldn't seem to look away from. "Hey, Ontario! You owe me a hundred bucks!" the nation called as he quickly slammed the door shut.

Elizabeth buried her face in Arthur's chest. "Maybe we should get back to the meeting," The ash-blonde said, peeking up at the Brit.

"I suppose you're right," Arthur sighed, running a hand through his messy hair, "But one more thing before we head back, love," The bushy-browed Brit leaned forward to capture Elizabeth's lips in a kiss, "Would you like to join me for tea later, my dear?"

"Of course," the British Colombian smiled back. Somehow, Elizabeth didn't think that they would be drinking any tea though.

* * *

**/ Yeah... so... is it ok that I almost wrote a Lemon but then whimped out at the last second? I dodged the smut again. Phew... It was hard to do though. I really need to grow a pair and stop chickening out on the smut. anyways don't be afraid to R&R please. I won't bite... hard. LOL I'm just joking with y'all. But no seriously guys don't be afraid to request anything either. Just don't be rude about it, cause nobody likes a rude person, you know. Characters not mine.**


End file.
